


【斯哈补档】The Carpet（地毯性爱+打屁股）

by Antonine_Nishinomiya



Series: 纯洁之死 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Snape lives, Anal Sex, Furniture Shopping, M/M, Out of Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex on a Carpet, Spanking, Wizards in the muggle world
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23132161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antonine_Nishinomiya/pseuds/Antonine_Nishinomiya
Summary: 为了某个秘密的原因，哈利和他的爱人决定为家里挑一匹舒服的地毯。在这个过程中，哈利看上了一匹有些特殊的……而西弗勒斯的脑海里有了一个更好的想法。退圈补档。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: 纯洁之死 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662721
Kudos: 16





	【斯哈补档】The Carpet（地毯性爱+打屁股）

“嘿，西弗勒斯，看看这个。”

哈利和西弗勒斯正在Merkury Market的二层逛着，他们在寻找一块地毯，它要柔软而且需要是纯色的。这是哈利的要求，而西弗勒斯只是皱着眉头要求他不要把家里到处铺的都是愚蠢的白色长毛地毯，因为那很难收拾而且另西弗勒斯敏感的大鼻子不舒服。哈利坚持要挑选一块柔软的地毯，在他第不知道几次被西弗勒斯摁在地上干以致于后背皮肤被磨破之后，他一直想要给家里——至少是西弗勒斯偷袭他的位置——铺上柔软光滑的地毯。对他的背好，也可以放纵地享受快乐，多么完美的解决方案。

于是在一个休息日，他们来到了Merkury Market。对于这种麻瓜的地界西弗勒斯总是嗤之以鼻，但哈利坚持要购买Non-magic的家具，西弗勒斯总想不通他到底是哪一跟神经对此敏感，但却一直放任哈利的行为——即使这意味着他必须要在寒冷的冬天离开热腾腾的壁炉和温暖的床铺，不能让爱人光滑的骨节分明的脊背贴在他赤裸的胸膛，也不能揉着哈利乱糟糟的头发亲吻他——梅林，家具店也在强迫他禁欲了。

但抱怨无用。西弗勒斯为让他感到不太舒服的麻瓜的紧身皮裤而皱眉，但是哈利非要说他穿这个“性感的让人只想抱着你狂吻”，而且不允许他穿风衣之类的来遮住。这导致了他们的出行一路上都不停有人在看着他们：瘦削英俊的碧眼年轻人和衬衣皮裤的黑发中年人。健康的生活方式和适当的保养总是会让人看上去比他实际要年轻，在哈利的督促下，西弗勒斯44岁这年看上去仍然像是37岁。他的牙齿变的齐整而洁白，油腻腻的头发也变得平滑，发梢被剪出了层次感，指尖和指甲因为不再长期不间断地接触魔药材料而褪去了色斑，恢复了白皙。

而哈利则不再像他成年前那样皮包骨头，头发乱的像个鸟巢，乱七八糟的着装和古板愚蠢的粗黑框圆眼镜足够把他的英俊全部遮住。他现在是个健美的年轻男人，虽然瘦削却有不少肌肉，傲罗训练和他的魁地奇爱好让他有一对强健有力的臂膀和刀削一样有着美妙的线条和肌肉，西弗勒斯每次看到那双长腿裹在水洗牛仔裤里走动时，都忍不住回忆起缠绕在他腰间时放荡地要夹断他的腿。

那年轻的傲罗正站在一摞地毯面前，向他招手。西弗勒斯一边向他走去，一边爱恋地看着他闪烁的绿眼睛和脸部的线条。哈利从不是一个硬朗的男人，他瘦削偏矮的身材和俊美精致的五官总让人对他升起保护欲，即使知道这个漂亮的青年极有可能成为史上最年轻的傲罗司司长也不例外。他挽着袖子插着兜，红黑色的格子衬衫和他的绿眼睛相映，没有缘由地让人感到美丽和惊艳。卷曲的黑发被留到了脖子，被啫喱约束着不再翘的像颗海藻球，蜜色的皮肤和红艳的嘴唇让他看上去无比美妙。

西弗勒斯不怎么愉悦地意识到边上有几个愚蠢的麻瓜女孩正用裸露的渴望目光注视着他的哈利，他快步上前将自己和爱人之间的距离削减到无，伸出手不动声色地环住了哈利的侧腰。哈利略微奇怪地看了他一眼，似乎不理解他为什么突然做出这样亲昵的行为，但还是及时想起了正事。

“这一块怎么样？”他轻快地说，手伸出来指向面前的那块毯子。这块地毯大概比三平米要大一点，柜台贴着精品的标签。但吸引西弗勒斯注意力的并不是这些，他几乎瞬间就注意到了这块地毯的特殊之处：它是一种渐变的颜色，从两边到中间从深绿色渐变到翠绿色，而且——西弗勒斯伸出手抚摸它，这种柔软而丝滑的触感，让他想起了他爱人的脊背，像是丝绸一样滑腻柔软，温热得让他只想不断亲吻他。

“我知道你一直很喜欢绿色，而且这块毯子非常符合我们的要求。”哈利絮絮叨叨地说，换做平常一定能换来西弗勒斯的瞪视，但现在他只顾得上端详他手下的地毯了。这绝对是他见过最美丽的一块地毯，梅林知道那些麻瓜是怎么做到的！那大片的翠绿让西弗勒斯不可控制地想到了哈利的眼睛，难道这迟钝的小傻瓜不知道他喜欢绿色不仅仅是因为他出身于斯莱特林学院吗？一根一根的化纤斜立着，像是修剪过的青草，当他的视线落在翠绿色偏下一点的那种绿色上时，西弗勒斯不可控制地想起了哈利——有力的双臂紧紧揽住他的脖子，红艳的嘴唇凑上来亲吻，碧绿的眼睛变得深沉。那毫无疑问是因为西弗勒斯，而且只有西弗勒斯可以欣赏到哈利这一刻的风情。

西弗勒斯慢慢收紧了手指，他想到开心的哈利，明亮的绿眼睛闪闪发光；难过的哈利，绿眼睛黯淡氤氲着；发呆时的哈利，放空的绿眼睛呈现出无比澄澈的翡色，甚至透着一丝这个年纪的年轻人早不该拥有的天真；还有，被他钉在身下的哈利，深沉的绿眼睛里燃烧着欲望的火光，热情而开放，泪花让他看起来不可思议的幼小。

老天，西弗勒斯在心里抽了口气，他竟然因为一块地毯而勃起了。即使是因为那块拥有美丽的绿色的地毯让他想到了哈利，他也禁不住要怀疑是不是哈利把他照顾的太好，以至于西弗勒斯有些逆生长。就算是有个热情难缠的年轻情人，年长的巫师依旧可以让两人都收获无上的快乐和满足，即使放在魔法界也过于让人吃惊了些。

而且早上选的那条该死的皮裤正在紧紧束缚着他的勃起，西弗勒斯无望地想着蟾蜍的肝脏，特里劳妮，麦格教授的阿尼马格斯，乌姆里奇……啊哈，奏效了。那个勃起成功地消退，但是西弗勒斯知道只要再深深注视哈利一次，他就要彻底失控。

他翻过那张地毯，去查看价签。£99.90，作为这样一块一米多宽两米多长的毯子的标价来说着实是贵了点，西弗勒斯挑起了眉毛，说：“哈利，你应该知道这个价格对一块地毯来说实在是超标了不少，莫非你想要把它铺在床上？”

哈利挑逗地看了他一眼，说：“哦，西弗勒斯，你该知道，如果不是你总是把我压在一些不合适的地方，这笔钱应该被我们用在别的地方。”他粗糙地舔了舔唇，做出一个过于粗鲁的勾引表情。但那成功了，西弗勒斯往前站了一步，让自己双腿间的部位顶在哈利的胯骨处。哈利吃惊地抬头，那双和他们看上的地毯一样绿的不合乎自然规律的眼睛盯着西弗勒斯的黑眼睛，西弗勒斯几乎要吻下去了——那个抬头的角度，那个令人惊讶地展示了一种纯洁的表情，这小子难道不知道他看上去有多么诱人吗？

但年长的巫师最终战胜了脑海里的欲望，他邪恶地蹭了蹭怀里的爱人，松开环住他的腰的手臂，说：“我们已经在外面浪费了一上午了，哈利。如果现在立刻结账离开，我想我们应该还有时间在午饭之前做些更有意义的事情。”

比如一场酐畅淋漓的性爱。西弗勒斯在心里说完。

“啪。”

一个半数以上的巫师都十分熟悉的声响在伊斯灵顿*的一间公寓里响起，随之出现在客厅中央的空地处的是两个相拥的男人和一卷地毯。西弗勒斯放开提着那卷地毯的手，扣住哈利的脑袋吻了上去。那对美妙的嘴唇张开，两条舌头纠缠在了一起，绿眼睛的年轻人几乎立刻发出了一声满意的呻吟。

这个吻一直维持到两人都喘起气来。西弗勒斯爱意地轻轻亲了哈利几下，然后退后一步，尽力维持他优雅平静的面具，说道：“哈利，我相信你还记着今天的正题？我们得把地毯铺上，然后做午饭，下午我还有一剂魔药需要熬制，可能晚饭不会出来吃了。”他自认确实是个该死的挑逗者，撩起兴趣又转身离开。哈利的沮丧和气恼都写在那双绿眼睛里了，他不满地嚷嚷起来：“难道非要我再说一次我们为什么买这张贵极了的地毯吗？西弗勒斯？礼拜日的下午都不能腾出来陪伴你可怜的丈夫吗？”

“哦？”西弗勒斯挑起了眉毛，“真是奇妙，我记得你刚刚说的那句——关于我‘可怜的丈夫’的话——似乎是我在上上个礼拜说的？哈利？原来你竟然把我的话记得那么清楚，只可惜在你尚且是我的学生时你油腻腻的教授并没领教到这一点呢。”

那绿眼睛的巫师绝对是恼了。他抽出了自己的魔杖，速度快到西弗勒斯甚至没有意识到他何时伸出了手，尽管他清楚他的魔杖一直收在袖子里的魔杖套里，介于那个很实用的小礼物是他去年生日时西弗勒斯送给他的，极其适合一个常年战斗的傲罗。“黄金波特”恶狠狠地对着那卷捆起来的地毯一挥一抖一点，地毯上包扎的工业保鲜膜崩开消失，美丽的正面漏了出来，鲜嫩的绿色在黑白主打的客厅里极其显眼，生机勃勃地吸引着眼球。地毯蓦然扑倒在地面上铺好，西弗勒斯把视线从那美妙的绿色上移到另一片更加完美的绿色，哈利摆出一副凶恶的脸孔，他的杖尖指着西弗勒斯的胸膛，说：“好了，现在，我亲爱的西弗，是要我用咒语强迫你去试验一下新地毯，还是你要自己选择一种更加合理的方法？”他挑起眉毛，神采飞扬地点了点地毯的方向。

听到那个改变了的称呼，西弗勒斯露出一个假笑。“当然是我来挑选一种更加合理的方式了，亲爱的。”他油嘴滑舌地说，突然上前一步，猛地将哈利扑倒在他身后的地毯上。

“血淋淋的地狱啊斯内普先生，是什么让你这样执着于迫害你丈夫的背呢？”哈利缩起身体嘶叫着说，怒火让他的绿眼睛烧成了一种明快鲜艳的颜色，显然购买了地毯还无法保障他背部的利益这件事惹火了这位黄金傲罗。他在西弗勒斯怀里挣扎起来，动作大得足以挂掉格子衫上的纽扣，叫西弗勒斯难以确认他究竟是生气了还是刻意勾引他，介于他因为消瘦而突出的骨盆正一下一下地蹭在西弗勒斯的胯间。不过，无法否认的是，那些怒火也让他看上去更加美味。西弗勒斯决定再添一把柴。

“需要我提醒吗，斯内普先生？”他假笑起来，但那笑渐渐地变成了真的具有嘲讽意味的笑，“你如今也是一个斯内普，还是说我该要叫你斯内普夫人？”

他指的是他们的婚书，那份魔法部的证明要求一方必须归属于另一方的家庭，只有这样契约才能生效。本来他们大可以再多等几年，到下一任魔法部部长继任时一切都会顺理成章得多。可是脾气火爆的小波特并不肯接受那个，他迫切地需要一个合理的身份，最终在西弗勒斯的陪伴下风风火火地闹翻了魔法部，得到了一张“合理”的魔法证明用以签订他们之间的婚契。

果然，哈利眼里的怒火更加明显了，那些鲜活的绿色就好像要染成绿色的火焰从他的眼角飘出来一样，他拔高音量说：“那是我的原因吗？！明明是你，说一半藏一半，害得我一时冲动签下了那份‘Mr.Snape’和‘Miss Potter’的婚契，老混蛋，我还没有为此抗议呢！我有哪里长得像个‘Mrs.Snape’了？！”

的确，即使这个美丽的年轻人确实十分惊艳，也绝不能说他像一个小姐一样。西弗勒斯拉开了他的格子衫，一口咬在他褐色的乳头上，含糊不清地说：“而事实证明，格兰芬多的冲动总会让他们做出一些——事后只会于事无补地后悔的事情。”他放开那个变硬了的圆润果实，换成吸吮另一边的那颗。“无论如何，你在魔法上的身份已经成为一个斯内普夫人了，我的波特先生。”他邪笑起来。

“我真该感谢那份该死的契约没有强迫我改名了！”被玩弄乳头显然让哈利稍微平静了一点，他依旧抱怨着，把鞋袜踢下来甩到远处。

“我该为此感到万分遗憾吗，Sweetie？那样你就要交出些令我满意的东西来平复我了。”西弗勒斯一路吻到了哈利的肚脐，此时正把舌头伸进里面舔弄着，一进一出的频率无比熟练，哈利呻吟着。

“你想要些什么呢，西弗？”哈利喘着气，在那块地毯上——真是奇妙，他都要忘记这个了——一下一下蹭着，把牛仔裤从跨上蹭了下去。西弗勒斯拉住那条裤子，用力往下一扯，把它脱下来丢在一边。隔着一件黑色的平角裤，西弗勒斯注意到了那个不容忽视的勃起，而仔细端详哈利的内裤又让他发现了一些不太寻常的事情。

“看来我有足够的证据来证明你是个小贼了，哈利。”西弗勒斯仿佛很惊讶地说道，伸出那只大手隔着沾湿的内裤握住了哈利的阴茎，年轻的男人差点没有拱起来，“偷窃丈夫的内裤，哈利？我不记得你有一条黑色的平角裤，而我正好丢失了这样一条。”

哈利的脸红了，他一边尽力扭动屁股让西弗勒斯爱抚他的阴茎，一边说着：“你所有的内裤都一样，西弗，你是怎么确认我——”他大口喘息起来，西弗勒斯扒下他的内裤一把握住了他的半勃起，此刻正推开包皮爱抚着前段，“我——偷了你的内裤，嗯——就是那里，再用力一点——”

他失神地拱起了腰，屁股往上推着。西弗勒斯抽过他随手丢在一边的魔杖，念咒语让自己下半身过于紧绷的讨厌的皮裤变成一堆翩飞的布片。“那是因为我不相信一个喜欢在内裤上锈金色飞贼的小子会穿这种无趣的黑色内裤，哈利，而且我的内裤我不会认不出来。承认吧，小混球，你偷穿了自己丈夫的内裤。”

哈利失望地看着皮裤被精准地四分五裂，舔了舔嘴唇无限渴望地说：“我其实很想亲手脱下你的裤子，西弗，你不知道你穿着他们的时候有多性感……”

“别转移话题，你这小滑头。招供吧，为什么要偷我的内裤？”西弗勒斯悠然自得地握住了自己的性器，那个慢慢地变粗变大的阴茎是紫黑色的，根部有着粗糙卷曲的体毛，沉甸甸的囊袋正缓慢地紧绷起来。“如果你无法给出一个令我满意的回答，我将要惩罚你，小鬼。我将会打你的屁股。”他威胁着。

哈利空茫而神经地说：“或许……他只是想要尝试一下纯色的平角裤？”

“这不是真正的答案，小偷。”西弗勒斯假意咆哮起来，他把哈利翻过来，看着那个白皙瘦削的屁股。他的屁股大概是他身上肉最多而厚实的地方，一把抓下去只能握住半个臀瓣，柔软的触感让西弗勒斯留恋地大力揉捏了几下，然后扬起手“啪”地拍了一巴掌。只是声音很响罢了，实际并不怎么疼，白的病态的屁股上缓缓浮现一片红色。

“或许——或许他只是早上晕头转向穿错了衣服？”哈利绞尽脑汁想着，他跪起来，企图隐瞒身前那个在拍打后迅速完全勃起的阴茎，昏花的眼前只能看到令人着迷的绿色。“或许他没有睡醒就去做早饭了？”

“撒谎，撒谎！”西弗勒斯得意洋洋地连打两下，哈利的屁股上多了两个红彤彤的印子，他呜咽起来，努力用手肘撑起自己，用屁股往后磨蹭着西弗勒斯。

“贿赂你的法官，小偷先生，你想过要付出多少来抵消你的罪行吗？”西弗勒斯说着，向前低下身，阴茎的头部顶进了哈利的股缝里，他故意大声叹息起来。哈利用力地绷紧了屁股上的肌肉，扭过头来看着西弗勒斯，艰难地喘着气说：“那你要如何惩罚我呢，先生？狠狠地打我的屁股，还是把我干到神志不清？”

西弗勒斯停下了他的一切动作看着哈利。他的头发被汗水打湿了，有几缕黏在额前和两颊上，那双绿眼睛不可思议得亮，美丽得令人目眩。他趴在地毯上，露出莹润的蜜色的肉体，瘦削的腰和圆翘的屁股形成了一个倒拱桥。他的修长有力的胳膊支撑在地毯上，极其美味的腿折叠着半跪着，那翠绿色的地毯因为动作，纤毛被捋成了逆向的，娇嫩的绿色有几处翻成了相对深沉的绿。老天，这下这诱人的小东西真的看起来像是趴在草地上了！西弗勒斯觉得自己硬的像石头一样。

“付出这些是远远不够的，亲爱的小偷先生。你的法官今天上午刚刚为你花了将近一百英镑，仅仅为了一块地毯。”西弗勒斯把哈利翻过来，手拉到他的鼠蹊部，那双极其有天赋的手立刻灵活地移动起来，上上下下地爱抚他的阴茎。西弗勒斯叹息。“嘿！你不能否认你也享受那个！”哈利说，指甲戳到了柔软的顶端，抚摸着那天鹅绒一样美好的部位；西弗勒斯闷哼。“专心点，哈利！”他说，胡乱地在地上摸着，终于在沙发前捡起了哈利的魔杖。“润滑剂飞来！”他清晰地说。哈利喘着气裂开嘴笑了。

“再露出那个表情，我就要你晚上躺在花园里睡。”西弗勒斯接住飞过来的小瓶子，拔开盖子。哈利把手指伸到嘴边来舔掉上面粘着的液体，含糊地说：“那你就要让所有人，看到我躺在草地上，在那里磨蹭着安慰自己，嘴里叫着你的名字了。”他气喘吁吁地把腿分开，西弗勒斯着迷地看着那些美丽的、修长的线条；有力却不夸张的肌肉，多么美味的大腿！不过他想要看到更多，更多的逼迫，更大的快感。这位黄金傲罗凌厉得像把尖刀，魔力强大而且闪烁，而西弗勒斯所有的幻想里都包括那个场景：欺负他，侮辱他，让他臣服，让救世主像最乖顺的猫咪一样伏在他脚下，或者趴在他的膝盖上。一个最好的、驯服的宠物，多么完美的情人！

西弗勒斯把瓶子塞进哈利的手里说：“为我准备好自己，Sweetie，然后我保证你会满足到尖叫的。”是的，他有足够多要承受的。

哈利大声地呻吟了一声，然后在西弗勒斯的帮助下上本身靠在沙发上，曲起了大张的腿。他舔着唇，嘴里紊乱而色情地叫着：“西弗……哦西弗……好热，啊……”他将修长而有力的中指插进了后庭，一前一后地进出着。西弗勒斯不能移开他的视线了，他几乎要把眼睛黏在那里，哈利还在大声而放荡地呻吟着。他根本不是在做准备了，他是在用手指干自己！西弗勒斯的视线顺着那些手指爬上哈利的阴茎，扯动了几下，然后摸到了胸膛上的红色肉粒，那上面还沾着他的唾液，红彤彤地闪着水光。哈利又在逼他就范了。“哦西弗……Come on……”他哀求，食指也插了进去，两根手指进进出出着，哈利的浪叫声变了个调。西弗勒斯衷心希望现在埋进哈利的后穴里的不是那些手指，而是他自己的阴茎。然而他还想要逼迫哈利，直到极限到来为止，那会让两个人都感受到无上的快乐。

哈利靠在纯黑的皮毛沙发上，蜜色的皮肤不断滴下汗珠，那绿色的眼睛被泪水充满，他看起来像个淫荡的性爱之神。那些呻吟、喘息，充满色欲的恳求不停从那对殷红的嘴唇里飘出来，他把三根手指全部插了进去，此时正戳弄着自己的前列腺，那双修长折叠的腿就好像有电流在一下一下地窜过一样，有节奏地颤抖着。

“噢……啊——西弗——！”漫长的折磨终于结束了，年轻的绿眼睛巫师放荡地尖叫着，被自己的手指干到了高潮。西弗勒斯粗暴地拉出他插在自己身体里面的手指，捧着他的屁股，狠戾地干了进去。

“啊！噢——！”哈利一下子被填满了，他拼命地仰着头弓着腰，好像就要翻过去了一样，呜咽着，“好——胀！哦太棒了……Yesssssssss……”

西弗勒斯喘着气地把他拉倒在地毯上，掐住他的腰用力干。阳光从窗户里照进房间，打在赤裸的皮肤上，哈利的眼神充满了欲望的色彩，他在无法停息的顶弄间努力开口道：“老天，这可真是……完美，啊！哦就是那儿，yessssss……more……”

西弗勒斯没法同意更多了。他们的性爱绝对是完美的，足够火辣，而且有足够多的新奇点子和快感。他拍打着哈利的屁股，让肌肉收缩得更紧，年轻巫师的手胡乱地揪扯着地毯，他的绿眼睛和地毯相衬，形成了一种极其惊艳的色彩的辉映。夹在两人中间的阴茎变得越来越热，扯动着，湿漉漉的体液从顶端冒出来沾湿了整根柱体，甚至溅落在两个人的小腹上。

快感拉扯着两位巫师的神志，身体交合带来的融合感让西弗勒斯错觉他们的魔力都纠缠融合在了一起，眼前仿佛在闪过千万种颜色的火花，汹涌的愉悦感冲刷着全身。他感觉自己要爆炸了。在气喘吁吁地操干间，西弗勒斯勉强提起神志想，他们的魔力也在做爱吗？像他们的身体一样赤裸地、汗湿地四肢相缠，像他们的灵魂一样无时无刻不相互嵌合。绚烂而漫长的高潮像海啸和山洪一样猛烈，又像是鸟儿在天空中飞翔、海豚滑落大海一样理所应当。哈利哭叫着射了出来，几乎要喷溅到西弗勒斯的胸膛，西弗勒斯死死地戳在柔软的腺体上，把他的爱人逼得痉挛着浪叫。

精液和汗水把地毯弄湿了，那片草地一样美丽而杂乱的新地毯呈现着一种深绿色，就像是哈利疲倦而满足的眼睛。

他们长久地无法平缓下来。

“刚刚你看到了吗？”哈利突然问，将他绷紧在西弗勒斯腰上的双腿放下来；西弗勒斯把自己从哈利身体里抽了出来，亲吻他汗湿的侧脸。

“什么？”他问。

“那些……那些FLAME。就像烟花一样。”哈利平静地说，“突然就发生了。”

“我当然有。”西弗勒斯说，“你可以看到那个是因为我，毫无争议。”

“哦，那当然。而你也是因为我才有那个的。”哈利回过神咯咯笑着说。

西弗勒斯又要摆出他那个凶狠的表情了。“好了，小混蛋，”恶声恶气地，他把哈利的衣服丢给他，“现在你该要好好研究一下如何清洁这块可怜的、刚买来就履行了，毫无疑问，它的职责之一的地毯了。”

**Author's Note:**

> *即伊斯林顿，国王十字车站就在这个区和卡姆登的交界处，来自百度。


End file.
